Takarina en el país de las ardillas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Takeru y el Takari, pero sobre todo de Takarina y las maravillosas aventuras que vivió en el país de las ardillas [Amistad/Humor/Parodia]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation y Alicia en el país de las maravillas pertenece a Lewis Carroll, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

_**Takarina en el país de las ardillas**_

.

.

.

Aterrizó de golpe sobre algo duro y por poco se torció el cuello, aunque a juzgar por cuánto le dolía la parte baja de la nuca, no podía estar seguro todavía de no habérselo torcido.

—Vaya porrazo —se lamentó el chico, pensando que acababa de girar sobre sí mismo y caer de la cama.

Se incorporó poco a poco, intentando notar si tenía algo roto o fuera de lugar, pero tal parecía que solo su cuello había salido maltrecho del penoso incidente.

Dio un bostezo y abrió los ojos al tiempo que estiraba los brazos, desperezándose.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención.

No estaba en su dormitorio; ni siquiera estaba en un dormitorio en lo absoluto. Miró a uno y otro lado tratando de hallar un sentido a lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo, no lo había.

Todo a su alrededor era verde y luminoso, excepto por la sombra que caía sobre él mismo, la que segundos más tarde comprobó que era proporcionada por las ramas de un inmenso árbol que lo cobijaba.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie allí para oírlo—. Estoy soñando. Solo tengo que dormirme de nuevo y despertaré en mi habitación. —Dicho y hecho, procedió a acomodarse en posición fetal sobre la hierba esperando que las garras del sueño lo regresaran al mundo real.

—¡Takarina! —Se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Que nombre tan extraño", se descubrió pensando todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Takarinaaa! —Al grito se le sumó el sonido de pasos apresurados sobre la hierba.

"¿Así cómo podré dormirme para despertar de verdad? ¡Qué molesto!", pensó mientras volvía a abrir los ojos a regañadientes para descubrir quién era el impertinente que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.

Vio a una chica, o lo que creía que era una chica, corriendo desesperada hacia él mientras se agarraba el bajo de su vestido para no pisárselo.

—¡Takarina! —gritó una vez más cuando llegó a su lado, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el resuello; solo debido a esto último el aludido tardó en identificarlo.

Lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años con un cabello rubio que le caía en cascadas por ambos lados de su rostro, impidiéndole ver sus rasgos.

—¡Me asustaste, tonta! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la extraña, por fin incorporándose para mirarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Takeru estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué haces vestido así, Yamato? —preguntó de vuelta, en cuanto pudo recomponerse del ataque de risa.

En efecto, la supuesta chica que lo miraba desde arriba, ahora con el ceño fruncido y gesto adusto, no era otro que su hermano mayor, quien por cierto se veía bastante gracioso vestido de mujer.

—¿Quién es Yamato?

Takeru rodó los ojos.

—Tú —contestó con tono de obviedad.

—Claro que no. Mi nombre es Yamara.

—¿Yamara? —sonrió burlón—. ¿Quién podría ponerle a un hijo un nombre tan estúpido?

—Pues no lo sé, veamos… —El mayor fingió que pensaba detenidamente en el asunto, llevándose una mano al mentón—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Yooo? —preguntó mitad confundido, mitad indignado de que su hermano subestimara así su don de la creatividad que siempre había sido soberbio.

—Claro, tontita —contestó con los labios muy tensos, como si alguien lo estuviera obligando a pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Tontita? ¿Desde cuándo tú usas una palabra así? No va para nada contigo.

—Es porque no soy Yamato, soy Yamara. Y tú eres Takarina. Todo esto es obra de tu ridícula imaginación.

—¿Obra mía? Entonces la persona a la que llamabas hace un rato… ¿no era a una bailarina?

—Ya te lo dije, ¡Takarina!

—¡Pero yo soy chico!

—Ya, ¿y a mí me lo dices? —preguntó Yamara, señalándose a sí misma con aspavientos para destacar su vestimenta.

—Pues no te creo.

—Hay que ver lo terco e irritante que puedes ser. Ven conmigo —exigió tomándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego tironearlo para que lo siguiera.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?

—Siendo honesto, la verdad es que…

—No respondas. Aquí tienes —replicó soltándolo de repente y dándole un empujón hacia adelante.

Takeru se encontró a sí mismo a unos cuantos pasos de un hermoso lago que no había visto antes. Los rayos del sol caían sobre él creando una hipnótica danza de colores en conjunto con los peces que nadaban en su interior.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó desorientado.

—¿A ti qué te parece, hermanita? Mirarte en el reflejo.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Casi se sintió tonto de no descifrarlo por sí mismo. Caminó titubeante hacia el lago y observó su reflejo desde arriba, casi cayéndose de espaldas al ver la imagen que le devolvía.

¡Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste y un delantal blanco atado a la cintura!

Pero eso no era todo…

¡Su cabello! ¿Qué le había pasado a su cabello?

Totalmente asombrado por el cambio, se arrodilló junto al lago para poder verse mejor e inclusive se mojó el rostro para descubrir si así despertaba o su apariencia volvía a ser la de siempre, pero no… Takeru, indudablemente, se había convertido en Takarina.

Su cabello, tan rubio como siempre fue, ahora caía en bellos caireles rubios por sus hombros y espalda. Incluso podría haber jurado que sus rasgos se dulcificaron para hacerlo parecer más femenino.

—¡Por todos los digimon malignos del universo! —gritó con lo que Yamato interpretó como espanto.

—Lo sé, es horrible, ¿ver…?

—¡Soy hermosa! —gritó Takarina extasiada.

Yamara/Yamato quiso darse de cabezazos, pero su libreto no se lo permitía, así que se quedó quieta donde estaba, con la expresión de mayor hastío que podía esbozar.

—¿En serio eso es lo que te parece más importante?

—Sí… como dijiste antes, esto es obra de mi imaginación ¿no? Lo que significa que no es real, por lo que no veo motivo para preocuparme.

—Debí saberlo —suspiró Yamara, haciendo que el aire expelido por su boca agitara su molesto flequillo.

—Pero sigo sin entender cómo terminamos los dos aquí —caviló Takeru en voz alta.

—Supongo que será por tu obsesión con ese libro extranjero… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Lo dijiste un millón de veces la última semana. ¡Ah, sí! Takarina en el país de las ardillas.

Takeru soltó una risa floja y se levantó para enfrentar a una molesta Yamara de brazos cruzados.

—¿No querrás decir "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"? —corrigió.

—Claro, porque los dos estamos perdidos aquí, pero obviamente es más importante saber cómo se llama el cuento.

—Estás más susceptible de lo normal, ¿sabes? ¿Serán las hormonas femeninas? Siempre pensé que si fuéramos chicas tú serías quejumbrosa y yo hermosa. ¿No es curioso que se cumpliera?

—¿Curioso, dices? ¿Te parece curioso que las cosas sean tal como te lo imaginas dentro de tu cabeza? ¿No es esa la idea de tener imaginación? —preguntó sarcástico, sin saber que eso le daría una pista a Takeru para dilucidar la situación.

—Tienes razón. Ahora lo entiendo… estaba acostado en mi cama releyendo el libro cuando se me ocurrió ponerme a pensar quién sería cada personaje en la historia, o sea de nosotros, quiero decir. Supongo que en algún momento debí dormirme, lo que significa que esto es un sueño. ¡Estoy soñando!

—Vaya genio.

Takeru lo ignoró.

—Pero eso no explica cómo acabaste atrapado dentro de mi sueño. ¿Será obra de algún digimon maligno?

—Lo dudo. Nadie puede tener una imaginación tan espantosa como la tuya.

—Hermano, me halagas. Lo sabes, ¿no? —se burló.

Yamato negó con la cabeza como si Takeru no tuviera remedio ni siquiera en un sueño.

—Como sea. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí cuanto antes, así que dime… ¿estás bien? —preguntó como si siguiera alguna especie de libreto que Takeru desconocía, y creyera que era esencial leerlo para llegar al final de la historia.

—No entiendo tu repentina preocupación, pero…

—¡La caída! ¡Te pregunto por la caída! —lo interrumpió Yamara, al ver que el otro se disponía a bromear de nuevo.

—¿Qué caída?

—La tuya, idi… idílica hermanita —sonrió falsamente—. Te vi caer desde aquel árbol, debió ser una caída dura —dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo el árbol debajo del cual Takarina creía haber despertado minutos antes.

—Ah, con que esa fue la caída —reflexionó—. La verdad no me acuerdo, así que supongo que estoy bien.

—Me alivia oírlo. Deberíamos volver a casa antes de que…

—¡Jou! —gritó Takarina repentinamente al divisar una silueta a lo lejos—. ¡El superior Jou está aquí!

Yamara se giró de mala gana, sin esforzarse en disimularlo.

—¿De qué hablas? No hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros…

—No, no… no estás mirando bien —alegó Takarina mientras la cogía de un brazo y la hacía correr con ella tras lo que sea que hubiera visto—. Allí, ¿lo ves? —Señaló con un dedo hacia una persona que se veía un par de metros por delante.

Yamato achicó los ojos, intentando ver mejor.

—Ah, ¿hablas de ese conejo?

—¿Conejo? Yo no veo ningún conejo.

—Y yo no veo a ningún Jou —Se empecinó Yamara.

—Pero si está ahí mis… espera un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te callaste de repente?

—Ahora lo entiendo. Si esta es una versión alternativa de Alicia en el país de las maravillas...

—Takarina en el país de las ardillas —apuntaló Yamara.

—Sí, lo que digas. Si esto es una versión alternativa del cuento, lo lógico sería seguir la historia.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—¡Siguiendo la historia! ¡Es obvio!

—Ya lo veo que sí.

—¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Tengo que seguir a Jou-conejo y caer por el hoyo! ¡Así es como la historia comienza!

—Entonces… ¿dices que tienes que caer en un hoyo a propósito? —preguntó un poco escéptico.

—Sí. Solo así podremos salir de aquí…

Yamara se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no perdemos nada con probar. Así que ve.

—¿No vienes?

—Olvídalo. No correré con este estúpido vestido como la ridícula niñita de un cuento.

—Tienes razón, Al…Ali…

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Trato de decir el nombre de la protagonista! Ali…Ali…

—Takarina, el nombre de la protagonista es Takarina.

—No, el nombre original es…Ali-Ali… ¡Argh! ¡Takarina! ¡No puedo creer que me censuren en mi propio sueño!

—Tú solo olvídalo y ve tras el conejo.

—Tienes razón. Nos reuniremos en… ¡bah! Ya te encontraré después.

—¡Asegúrate de no irte sin mí o cuando me muera te penaré con este vestido! —gritó al verlo partir al trote.

Takarina corrió y corrió en busca de Jounejo o Jou-conejo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza y buscar otra forma de salir de aquel extraño sueño (pellizcarse a sí mismo siempre daba buen resultado en las historias), lo vio detrás de un árbol lejano.

—¡Jou-senpaaaaaaai! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Jounejo no se volteó, quizá porque no lo oyó o simplemente porque no se dio por aludido.

Takarina siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó el árbol cerca del que lo había visto, sin embargo, no encontró ningún rastro de él.

—¿Jou-senpai? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Jounejo? —intentó después.

Nada.

Comenzó a rodear el árbol al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por el tronco, cuando de repente metió un pie en un agujero, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo por este, que era más grande de lo que esperó.

—Debí saberlo —se reprochó mientras caía, caía y seguía cayendo, tal como en el famoso cuento de Carroll Lewis.

Durante el trayecto le pareció ver parte de una selva por aquí y por allá, pero como el viento se metía en sus ojos no pudo comprobarlo.

Cuando por fin aterrizó le pareció que habían transcurrido horas, si acaso no días. Hizo todo lo posible para amortiguar la caída de algún modo, sin embargo, por más que aleteó, terminó cayendo desastrosamente de cabeza y el vestido le llegó al cuello, exponiendo su ropa interior. Tardó un par de segundos en desembarazarse de la incómoda posición en la que quedó, aunque al menos se alegró de no haberse hecho daño.

—Veamos… —susurró mientras analizaba el lugar, se trataba de un túnel, no había nada de nuevo allí, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Cuando llegó a una esquina dio vuelta a la derecha, después a la izquierda, y terminó llegando al conocido salón al que llegaba Alicia.

Allí solo había una mesa con una llave y una pequeña botella de líquido rosado a su lado con un cartelito pegado a ella que decía «bébeme».

Sabía, como sabía todo aquel que había leído el libro, que Alicia cometía el error de beber de la misteriosa botella sin coger la llave, por lo que se aseguró de no cometer el mismo error guardando primero la llave en su bolsillo y bebiendo a continuación el líquido de la botella, pensando que este lo haría disminuir de tamaño.

Grande fue su sorpresa, pues, cuando en lugar de empequeñecerse, comenzó a crecer sin control hasta que su cabeza dio contra el techo, lo cual, por cierto, dolió bastante.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —se preguntó.

Estaba seguro de que el líquido lo haría pequeño y el pastelillo lo volvería grande, ¿o se habría confundido?

No, no, no, no. De ninguna manera.

Pero si todo aquello era obra de su imaginación, ¿con qué propósito habría invertido ese detalle? ¿solo para sabotearse a sí mismo?

Eso no sonaba mucho a él.

De pronto le pareció escuchar una risita suave, como unos cascabeles agitándose en el viento. Solo que allí no había viento, ni cascabeles, ni mucho menos alguien que pudiera estar riéndose de él.

A no ser que…

Miró hacia la esquina derecha justo en el instante en que el último rastro de una sonrisa desaparecía del lugar.

¡El gato de Cheshire, claro! ¿Quién más, si no?

Lo extraño era que no se suponía que apareciera todavía según el cuento, sin embargo, si ya había cambiado un detalle, estaba claro que podría haber más cambios.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó.

Sin los acontecimientos transcurriendo como en la historia que conocía, se sentía totalmente perdido.

Se suponía que primero se volvería pequeño, luego volvería a su tamaño normal y después…

¡Ah, claro! ¿Eso era?

Le tomó un par de intentos doblar el cuello en un ángulo poco cómodo para mirar hacia sus pies, pero en cuanto lo consiguió pudo ver un pastelillo junto a una de las patas de la mesa.

—¡Te tengo! —sonrió triunfal y, a continuación, rompió a llorar, así de notables eran sus dotes actorales.

Lloró y lloró hasta formar un grande caudal que hizo flotar al pastelillo. Luego el desafío fue alcanzarlo con su boca, ya que la corriente lo mecía en una y otra dirección como un barquito de papel a la deriva, pero tras mucha insistencia de su parte, logró darle un mordisco al codiciado pastel antes de que este volviera a alejarse.

Tragó a toda prisa y enseguida sintió cómo sus huesos se contraían hasta volverse pequeñísimos; los pequeños huesos de alguien pequeño.

—Soy un genio —se halagó, porque no había nadie que lo hiciera, y solo entonces echó en falta a Hikari, aunque de seguro ella le diría que era demasiado creído.

No comprendió la melancolía que lo invadió tan repentinamente, pero decidió hacerla a un lado para seguir con el cuento, o, en cualquier caso, con el sueño.

Tanteó en el bolsillo de su vestido hasta encontrar la llave y sujetándola fuertemente en el puño de una de sus manos, se sumergió en el agua hasta que llegó a la puerta correcta.

Siguió conteniendo la respiración mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura, pero solo cuando casi se le acababa el aire logró tal proeza.

La puerta cedió y su río de lágrimas lo dirigió hacia afuera como una ola rompiendo en la orilla de la playa.

Totalmente agotado, se dejó llevar y tuvo que toser toda el agua que tragó en el proceso. Solo entonces logró recomponerse y mirar a su alrededor.

Lo que vio volvió a sorprenderlo, incluso para ser obra de su propia imaginación.

Estaba en el Mundo Digital, nada más ni nada menos que en Isla File.

Ansioso por descubrir qué más habría inventado, se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor.

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! ¡La duquesa me matará! —gritó un alterado Jou pasando deprisa por su lado cual ventolera.

—¡Superior Jou! —gritó en cuanto pudo procesar lo que ocurría—. ¡Jounejo! ¡Espere por favor! —Corrió tras él desesperada por darle alcance, pero resultó que las largas piernas de Jou lo hacían más rápido y que correr con un vestido no era nada fácil; ¿qué tal si se le veía la ropa interior otra vez? ¡qué horror! Ahora entendía por qué Hikari siempre prefería usar shorts.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca lo alcanzaría y de que solo conseguiría terminar irremediablemente agotado, decidió jugar su última carta.

Se aseguró de estar lo más cerca que pudo de él y entonces saltó. Sí, saltó sobre el conejo.

Jounejo soltó un gritito de sorpresa y ambos rodaron por el césped en un amasijo de brazos y piernas.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Takarina cuando se detuvieron al chocar con uno de los enormes cubos que había en la Ciudad del Comienzo, que era donde estaban según pudo constatar segundos atrás.

Jounejo gritó al verse debajo de una extraña.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Solo déjame ir!

—Tranquilo, Jounejo. No te haré daño —le aseguró Takarina poniéndose de pie para que el superior pudiera incorporarse también.

Por primera vez pudo observarlo con mayor detenimiento.

A simple vista parecía igual que siempre, el mismo chico alargado, de gafas y nervios agudos que conocía desde su infancia, solo que más emperifollado. Llevaba un traje de frac, un sombrero de copa a juego y, por supuesto, el famosísimo reloj de su personaje. Fuera de eso, lo más extraño era que golpeaba incesantemente uno de sus pies contra el suelo, como si fuera a dar un gran salto en cualquier momento. Ah, claro… y la cola peluda que se veía entre el tajo que dividía la cola del frac.

—¡Ah, Takeru! Eres tú… ¿cómo me llamaste hace un momento?

—Jounejo —contestó el aludido automáticamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo había llamado Takarina—. Espera… ¿cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Porque te conozco. Tú eres tú, incluso vestido de niña.

—¿Y no te parece extraño que esté vestido de niña?

—He visto cosas más raras —admitió Jou, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y como te gusta tomarnos el pelo, asumí que es una de tus bromas, como cuando tú y Hikari se cambiaron de ropa, ¿recuerdas?

—No, no realmente…

—Como sea, ya me tengo que ir…. ¡pero mira qué hora es! —Se interrumpió a sí mismo al mirar su reloj—. ¡Es tarde, es tardísimo! ¡La duquesa va a matarme por tu culpa!

—No, no, no —Takarina se angustió al ver que se disponía a partir, dejándola sola a su merced—. No te vayas, Jounejo. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Ahí está de nuevo. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Jounejo? —preguntó inseguro.

—Me han puesto muchos apodos en mi vida —replicó Jou, acomodándose los lentes con aire enfadado—. Algunos más insultantes que otros, pero nunca Jounejo. ¿Qué significa?

—Oh, pensé que lo sabrías —sonrió Takarina—. En realidad, no es muy original de mi parte, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Simplemente junté tu nombre con la palabra conejo, ya sabes, porque eres un conejo.

—¿Un qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde hay un conejo?

—Ahí…digo, tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—Tu…cola… —dijo Takarina, señalando tímidamente la parte trasera de su otrora superior.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —Jou torció el torso para poder mirar su retaguardia y entonces descubrió una extraña y peluda cola saliendo de su trasero—. ¡¿Qué es eso?! —chilló espantado—. ¡Quítamelo, quítame, quítamelo! —suplicó al son de los saltos que daba.

—Espera, cálmate… no es…no es real —intentó explicarle para tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Cómo que no es real?! ¡Está ahí! ¡Tú la viste, yo la vi! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un conejoooooo! ¡Voy a moriiiir! ¡Todos vamos a moriiir!

—Espera, espera, espera…. Cálmate o me lanzaré sobre ti de nuevo —dijo desesperada, esperando que su amenaza surtiera efecto, cosa que funcionó.

Jou se detuvo de golpe como si fuera un títere en las manos de la maquiavélica imaginación de Takeru, lo que, en efecto, era.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por qué quieres saltar sobre mí? ¿Yo qué hice? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—Superior-Jou, por favor… —pidió Takeru—. Si solo te calmas, todo estará bien. Podrás decirme dónde tengo que ir ahora y todos saldremos de este absurdo cuento.

—¿Cuento? ¿Estamos en un cuento? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé actuar! ¡¿Qué pasa si se me olvidan mis líneas?! ¿Me las dirás, Takeru? ¿Me ayudarás?

—Lo haré, lo haré —contestó Takarina, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Tú solo cálmate, ¿quieres? Respira profundo, sí, eso es…

—Respirar profundo —repitió Jou mientras lo intentaba—. Te suplico que me perdones, ¡es que mi corazón late tan rápido y siento que tengo que hacer todo rápido! No sé qué me pasa… ¿me estaré volviendo loco?

—No, nada de eso. Temo que esto es mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Cómo podría esto ser tu culpa? —preguntó intrigado, como si Takarina le estuviera presentando un inmenso enigma que resolver.

—Si te lo digo… ¿prometes no hiperventilar?

—Lo pro-prometo —contestó Jounejo, agitando su pie más rápido si cabe.

—Esto es un sueño.

—¿Qué? Ya me estás tomando el pelo de nuevo.

—¡Claro que no! Es la verdad… tú… temo que de algún modo terminaste atrapado en uno de mis sueños.

—¿En uno de tus sueños? ¿Quiere decir que estoy dentro de tu cabeza? —Puso cara de pánico.

—Sí, pero no solo tú. También Yamato está aquí, en algún lado. Debiste verlo, estaba tan enfadado de usar vestido… —Quiso bromear, pero al ver que Jou parecía todavía más inquieto, desistió de ello—. Como sea. No debes preocuparte, porque conozco el cuento y sé cómo termina. Takarina vuelve a casa, así que no hay motivo para pensar que...

—¡Jounejo! —gritó alguien a lo lejos, haciendo que el conejo se estremeciera—. ¿Dónde estáaaas? —A pesar de su tono cantarín, se notaba que sea quien fuera que lo buscaba estaba enfadada con él.

—¡Oh, no! Es la duquesa...la duquesa va a matarme...

—Por supuesto, se supone que me encuentro con la duquesa, pero quién se supone que... ¿Jounejo? —preguntó al encontrarse solo en el lugar; solo se había descuidado un segundo, pero evidentemente aquello fue suficiente para que el superior huyera despavorido—. Por favor... ¿qué puede ser tan malo?

—¡Jounejo! —Aquella voz volvió a oírse, volviéndose cada vez más familiar para Takarina—. ¡Jounejo!

—Pero si esa es... —Palideció al adivinar la identidad de la duquesa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, ésta apareció detrás de un inmenso cubo de colores cargando un bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Joune... —La duquesa se detuvo en mitad de su grito al percatarse de la presencia de Takarina—. ¿Pero quién rayos eres tú? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo...yo soy...

—¡Vamos, niña! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿Acaso viste a ese tonto conejo por aquí?

—¿A Jounejo? No, yo no... no sé dónde está.

—¿Y quién dijiste que eras? —preguntó la duquesa, acercándose un poco más para verlo mejor.

—Takarina, mi nombre es Takarina.

—Oh, pues no te conozco. Yo soy la duquesa Motomiya y conozco a todos aquí, por lo que asumo que eres una extranjera.

—Lo soy —contestó Takarina, aún sin estar muy segura de si era o no lo que debía decir.

¿Cómo era que Jun Motomiya había terminado en uno de sus sueños?

"La imaginación puede ser aterradora", pensó.

Y es que la chica que tenía enfrente, enfundada en un traje verde, ajustado en la cintura y más ancho en su caída, podía ser aterradora si se lo proponía. Bien lo sabía Yamato.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? —preguntó Jun, acercándose todavía más para observarlo bien de cerca.

—Busco a... a... en realidad estoy perdida —confesó la chica apenada.

—¡Ah, pues qué más da! Siendo honesta, me viene bien que hayas aparecido. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mi bebé mientras yo busco al conejo estúpido ese.

—Pero yo no pue... —intentó excusarse Takarina al ver que la duquesa planeaba entregarle al bebé, sin embargo, fue en vano, pues antes de que terminara la frase la otra ya le había encajado el pequeño bulto entre los brazos.

—Solo sé una niña buena y cuídalo por mí mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Aunque lo pronunció con tono de pregunta, estaba claro que no aguardaría una respuesta.

Takarina la vio marcharse antes de siquiera poder reaccionar.

Suspiró.

Quizá no era tan malo después de todo. En el libro Takarina se quedaba con el bebé, ¿no? Y el bebé se convertía en un cerdo.

¡El bebé!

Por un segundo se había olvidado del bebé que tenía entre los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarlo, solo para descubrir un huevo mediano con franjas horizontales de color naranja.

—Un momento, yo conozco este... —Antes de que pudiera acabar la idea, el huevo comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, haciéndolo dar un respingo y por poco soltarlo a su suerte—. ¿Será? —se preguntó en voz alta, y solo un segundo más tarde vio el cascarón romperse ante sus ojos para dejar a la vista a un pequeño y esponjoso digimon que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Poyo-poyo! —dijo el recién nacido.

—¡Poyomon! —gritó Takarina, feliz.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Quién eres tú, extraña? ¡Ataque de burbujas!

—¿Qué? ¡No-no lo hagas, Poyomon!

Una vez más sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. Antes de que terminara de hablar, el pequeño digimon lanzó su ataque, llenándolo de burbujas que estallaron en sus ojos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—¿Quién eres tú? —repitió Poyomon—. ¡Yo esperaba a Takeru!

—¡Pero si soy yo! ¡Soy Takeru! ¿Acaso no me reconoces? —preguntó Takarina mientras se frotaba los ojos con insistencia, intentando deshacerse del ardor que la consumía.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Takeru es chico y tú eres una chica!

—¡No, no es así! Esto es un... ¡espera, por favor! —gritó al notar que Poyomon se escurría desde sus brazos y comenzaba a alejarse—. ¡Poyomon! —Todo fue inútil. Él no veía nada y Poyomon no quiso escucharle. Se encontró sola una vez más.

Suspiró con abatimiento y se dejó caer al suelo, desalentado. ¿Es que nadie iba a ponérselo fácil?

Estuvo así largo rato, hasta que sus ojos dejaron de arder y pudo volver a mirar a su alrededor. No podía quedarse allí sentada, esperando a que la rescataran, ¡era la protagonista del cuento!

—¿Qué sigue? ¿qué sigue? —se preguntó en un susurro, intentando acordarse de la historia. No sabía si era su idea, pero sentía que cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar.

De pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era la voz de una chica, pero no estaba seguro de identificarla.

_Takarinaaaa._

Giró de golpe, creyendo que venía desde su espalda. Allí no había nada, solo maleza, árboles y más maleza.

_Estoy aquí, ¿qué no me ves?_

Volvió a girar sobre sus talones hacia su posición inicial sin hallar nada más que el inhóspito paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Súbitamente lo recordó.

¡La oruga! ¡Eso era lo que seguía! Y solo la encontraría si se ponía a caminar de una buena vez.

Se internó en el bosque y estuvo durante varios minutos buscando en las setas que se cruzó por el camino, pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta.

—¡Qué fastidio! —protestó cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada.

—¿Me buscabas? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Takarina se dio la vuelta de un salto, temiendo que se tratara de la misma persona que jugaba a las escondidas con ella, pero se equivocó.

La voz que acababa de escuchar no era la misma.

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, apoyada despreocupadamente en una roca gigante, estaba la oruga... o el orugo... ¿existían los orugos? ¿o todas las orugas eran de sexo femenino? Vaya dilema.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó sorprendido. En efecto, su hermano vestía un traje de oruga y fumaba una extraña sustancia desde una pipa de agua—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que eres mi hermana.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tal parece que tu imaginación se quedó corta de presupuesto —replicó el otro, claramente fastidiado ante su situación—. Lo que no me explico es por qué siempre según tú tengo que hacer los personajes más ridículos.

Takarina rio. De repente volvía a estar de buen humor.

Hormonas femeninas. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—No te subestimes. La oruga es muy importante en el cuento.

—¿Ah, sí? Porque por lo que veo, todo lo que hago es fumar y hacerme el interesante.

—Oye, eso me recuerda a alguien que conozco —bromeó.

—No me digas.

—Vamos, no puedes decir que el personaje no te queda bien. De hecho, si sirve de algo, cuando me puse a pensar en quién sería cada personaje, lo primero que decidí fue que tú serías la oruga.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagado? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Sí... no, no lo sé. Mi punto es que, lo creas o no, no hago esto solo para molestarte.

—Que alivio —replicó sarcásticamente.

—Como sea. ¿Tienes algo que decirme, linda orugita?

—Solo si prometes nunca volver a llamarme así.

—Ya, ya... ¡qué sensible! Se supone que tienes que decirme qué comer para crecer y qué para hacerme más pequeña.

—Por supuesto. Los arándanos son para crecer y los maquis para empequeñecer —recitó de memoria.

—Perfecto. —Takarina se puso las manos en su cintura y echó un vistazo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro—. ¿Y dónde se supone que encuentre...? —Para cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente, Yamarugo se había desvanecido dejando tras de sí la estela del humo de lo que sea que hubiera estado fumando.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil. Arándanos para crecer y maquis para empequeñecer. ¡Qué sencillo! —reflexionó en voz alta mientras miraba los arbustos a su alrededor en busca de uno que tuviera frutas—. ¡Ahí!

Frente a ella acababa de encontrar un árbol con pequeñas bolitas moradas, como si éstas acabaran de crecer de la nada en las ramas, aunque no se lo cuestionó demasiado. Esos tenían que ser los arándanos, ¿o los maquis?

Repentinamente se paralizó.

¡Los arándanos y los maquis se parecían! Es más, siempre los confundía. ¿Cómo se supone que haría entonces para distinguirlos?

—¡Yamatoooo! ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Nadie respondió. Su hermano no iba a ayudarlo a salir de esa.

—Demonios, demonios... ¿qué tal si como maquis dos veces seguidas y termino por desaparecer?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una voz femenina y muy, muy familiar.

Por un segundo Takeru, y no Takarina, experimentó una especie de déjà vu. Le pareció que sería capaz de reconocer aquella voz en cualquier mundo o lugar en el que estuviera, sin embargo, el nombre de su dueña no acudía a su memoria, se escurría de su lengua como el agua.

Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente por temor a que la persona que había hablado se asustara o desapareciera, tal como las veces anteriores que la escuchó.

—¡Hikari! —gritó por fin, cuando la encontró frente a ella, a un par de pasos de distancia.

La aludida sonrió.

—¿Quién es Hikari? —preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

La chica que era su mejor amiga aparecía frente a él en cuatro patas, vestida con un traje de franjas horizontales en tonos rosados y morados que se alternaban. Las orejas que crecían sobre su cabeza y la cola entre sus patas inferiores complementaban su caracterización.

—Tú —contestó Takarina con simpleza, no queriendo dar más explicaciones y esperando que, tal como siempre le ocurría con ella, no fueran necesarias.

—No, yo soy la gata de Cheshire, no necesito más nombre que ese.

—Claro, la gata de Cheshire te queda bien —dijo la rubia, refiriéndose a que el personaje le iba de maravilla—. ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Eres Takarina.

—Ya me parecía a mí. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

—Por supuesto. Necesitas crecer, ¿no es así?

—¡Eso, eso!

—Los arándanos son para crecer y los maquis para empequeñecer —recitó la gata de memoria.

—Ya. Pero es que el problema es que no puedo distinguirlos...

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Si son muy diferentes! —rio la gata.

—¿Lo son?

—Pues claro.

Takarina se rascó la cabeza. Que Hikari siempre lo entendiera no significaba que le pusiera las cosas fáciles y, al parecer, eso no cambiaba ni siquiera en su propio sueño.

—¿Y me podrías enseñar?

—Desde luego. Tú solo recoge algunos y te lo mostraré.

Takarina asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a recolectar varios frutos. Cuando tuvo una buena cantidad, lo que equivalía a todo lo que pudo sostener con ayuda de su delantal, volvió donde la gata de Cheshire y se hincó frente a ella, dejando con cuidado los arándanos y maquis entre ambos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Tú dímelo. ¿Son todos iguales?

—No, ahora que los veo de cerca creo que no. Unos son más oscuros. —Se calló, esperando que la gata le dijera qué hacer a continuación, pero ésta se limitó a seguir sonriendo como si ella ya debiera conocer la respuesta, y entonces Takarina lo supo—. Separarlos. Debo separarlos.

Su acompañante no dijo ni hizo nada que la hiciera saber si estaba o no en lo correcto, pero decidió tomarlo como un signo positivo y comenzó a separar los frutos por colores, terminando con dos grupos diferentes. Ahora la cuestión era saber cuáles eran los arándanos y cuáles los maquis.

Los observó un momento en silencio intentando resolver el dilema, aunque sin éxito.

Hikari, al verlo frustrado, quiso ayudar:

—¿De qué color dirías que son?

—Pues morados. Los dos grupos son morados.

—¿Estás seguro?

Takarina se lo pensó mejor.

—¡No! Estos sí que son morados, algunos un poco negros. Pero estos de acá...son... ¿azulados?

—Ya lo tienes.

—No, no lo tengo. Solo sé que unos son arándanos y otros maquis, pero no sé cuáles son cuáles.

—Ohh...

—No vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Hikari se encogió de hombros, lo cual fue muy raro de ver. ¿Cuándo se había visto a un gato encogerse de hombros? Seguro que nunca.

—Es que ya sabes la respuesta.

—No, no lo sé. Te lo acabo de decir.

—Entonces tendrás que arriesgarte.

—Vale. Morado o azulado, morado o azulado, morado o azulado. —Terminó por coger uno morado y echárselo precipitadamente a la boca antes de que se arrepintiese. El sabor un poco amargo, más bien terroso, le anunció lo que pasaría un segundo antes de que ocurriera—. ¡Nooo! ¡Ese era un maqui!

—Ups —susurró Hikari sin dejar de sonreír a una, ahora casi tan diminuta como una hormiga, Takarina.

—¡Lo sabías, pudiste decírmelo! —le reprochó desde abajo.

—Sí, podría. ¿Pero qué habría de entretenido en eso?

Takarina suspiró. Esa frase era suya. ¿Acaso esto era una especie de venganza por sus bromas?

—Pero míralo por el lado positivo, ya sabes cuáles son los maquis.

—Tienes razón. —Reconoció, y a continuación comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia los arándanos.

Tuvo que comerse dos para volver a su tamaño normal. Para cuando lo hizo la gata de Cheshire ya había desaparecido.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Se suponía que me dirías dónde encontrar al Sombrerero! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que Hikari volviera, lo que obviamente no ocurrió—. Ni modo, tendré que seguir mi intuición —se dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger un par de arándanos y algunos maquis para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su delantal, después de todo ya sabía distinguirlos.

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar. Esta tarea se le hizo simple hasta que el camino llegó a un punto en el cual se bifurcaba en dos.

—El clásico dilema del camino que se divide. ¿Qué debería hacer? —Quizá era porque estaba sola, pero comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre eso de pensar en voz alta.

De pronto escuchó la risa de Hikari.

—¡Viene desde la derecha! —se dijo, y a punto estuvo de seguir ese camino—. Un momento...

Si seguía la lógica del sueño, nadie allí se había mostrado muy dispuesto a ayudarlo, al menos no de buenas a primeras, lo que significaba que aquello podía ser una trampa para llevarlo en la dirección equivocada.

—El de la izquierda, definitivamente debe ser el de la izquierda —decidió tras reflexionar unos segundos, y tomó aquel camino sin cuestionárselo más.

Caminó largo rato entre la solitaria selva hasta que llegó un momento en el que pensó que se había equivocado. Quizá Hikari sí quiso ayudarlo, quizá él pecó de desconfiado...

Pero no, justo entonces, cuando sus esperanzas desfallecían, apartó un arbusto tras el que se encontró con un claro. En él vio una larga mesa llena de platillos y tazas. También había muchas sillas dispuestas a su alrededor y, sentados en dos de ellas, estaban Taichi y Sora, el primero vistiendo como el sombrerero loco y la segunda con unas largas orejas que ascendían desde su cabeza y un moño mal hecho que las sostenía juntas.

Casi gritó de dicha. Ya estaba cerca. No lo suficientemente cerca, pero al menos más cerca que antes.

Corrió hacia ellos sin poder resistirse.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente.

Taichi se volvió a verlo sorprendido. Llevaba un traje de lo más estrambótico, pero lo más destacable era su sombrero de copa púrpura, por cuyos costados escapaban matas de pelo. Al parecer en su sueño llevaba el cabello más largo, como antaño.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la liebre Sora con curiosidad.

—Soy Takarina. Son nueva aquí...estoy, eh...de visita. ¿Podría tomar el té con ustedes, por favor?

—¿El té? ¿Y por qué querrías tomar té? —preguntó Taichi como si acabara de pronunciar una locura.

—Porque es lo que se supone que... —Se detuvo a último minuto, pensando que si se ponía a explicarles que todo era un sueño basado en un cuento que leyó, todo tardaría más—. Digo... pareciera que era lo que se disponían a hacer.

—Que muchachita tan inteligente —sonrió Taichi—. Justamente estábamos a punto de hacer algo, pero no íbamos a tomar el té.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Takarina, notablemente sorprendida—. ¿Y entonces?

—En realidad, llegaste en un buen momento.

—¿Y qué momento es ese? —volvió a preguntar la chica, más apremiante.

—¡La hora de los dulces! —celebró Taichi, aplaudiendo efusivamente.

Y entonces, de la nada, los platos se llenaron de toda clase de dulces. Takarina quedó boquiabierta. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta clase de dulces y pasteles juntos.

—¿A qué esperas, niña? ¡Siéntate a comer! Hay suficiente para los tres —dijo Taichi.

Takarina asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de ocupar el lugar que estaba libre junto a Sora.

—¡Muy bien, comencemos! —anunció el anfitrión.

Takarina tomó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Era un caramelo rojo que se veía realmente apetecible, pero antes de que consiguiera siquiera desenvolverlo, Taichi gritó:

—¡Cambio!

Y tuvieron que cambiar de lugar. Una y otra vez.

Cada vez que Takarina se disponía a comer, Taichi decía cambio.

—El sombrerero es muy glotón —le confió Sora en un susurro—. Le gusta probar de todo.

Takarina asintió, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó Taichi en un momento dado.

—Takarina.

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Takarina?

—Esperaba... —Se rascó la cabeza—. Realmente...

—Anda, dilo —la alentó Sora.

—He oído que hoy se celebraría algo especial.

—¿Algo especial dices?

—¡El partido de voleibol de la reina! —dijo Taichi—. Tiene que ser eso. ¿A qué sí?

—Sí, pero por desgracia no estoy invitada.

—Ese no es un problema. Soy un amigo íntimo de la reina. Yo te puedo llevar.

—¿Haría eso por mí? ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

—Claro, claro.

* * *

La gran selva por la que Takarina había caminado desde que llegó desembocaba en una playa. Así lo descubrió ella misma al seguir al Sombrero Taichi y la Liebre Sora hasta la gran celebración de la reina.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver a un grupo de digimon barriendo la orilla, como si intentaran hacer que el mar volviera hacia su interior.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —les preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es la reina —dijo uno de ellos—. La reina no quiere que nada arruine el partido de hoy, así que nos encargó mantener seco el lugar.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿No se dan cuenta acaso de que el mar siempre vuelve a la orilla? Eso es natural.

—¡Miente! —dijo otro digimon, alarmado—. ¡Nos quiere engañar para que la reina nos corte la cabeza!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Takarina confundida—. Nada de eso. Solo quería... —Se rascó la oreja, ¿qué era lo que pretendía?—. ¿Saben? Olvídenlo. No quiero causarles ningún problema.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no están trabajando? —preguntó una voz a espaldas de ellos.

Al volverse, Takarina no se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente con Mimi enfundada en el vestido más pomposo y rosado que había visto en su vida. Llevaba una corona sobre la cabeza y un abanico cerrado en una mano, que golpeteaba rítmicamente contra su pierna en señal de impaciencia. A su lado, Koushiro, un par de centímetros más bajo, parecía disminuido y nervioso. El rey y la reina, tal como Takeru los había imaginado.

—¡Por favor perdónenos, su majestad! —gritó uno de los digimon, arrodillándose—. Es esta niña la que nos distrajo de nuestra labor, pero no volverá a pasar.

—¡No volverá a pasar! —coreó el resto al unísono.

—Si ya pasó una vez, ¿por qué no iba a pasar otra? ¡Que les corten la cabeza! —ordenó Mimi, decidida, y acto seguido comenzó a abanicarse.

Los digimon se pusieron a suplicar desesperados.

—Querida... —Quiso intervenir Koushiro, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su mujer.

—Sin peros, Kou-chan. Somos los reyes y ellos nos deben obediencia —zanjó Mimi.

Así pues, los guardias de la reina hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar, y se llevaron detenidos a los digimon entre llantos y gritos. Takarina ni siquiera los había visto aparecer.

—Espere por favor —pidió enseguida. Mimi la fulminó con la mirada como si de una rata se tratase—. Su majestad —añadió haciendo una reverencia al percatarse de que quizá había sonado imprudente.

—Tú debes ser Takarina.

—¿Sabe quién soy?

—Desde luego. Mi amigo, el Sombrerero, me lo ha dicho. Él es mi marido Koushiro. Juntos somos los gobernantes del Digimundo.

—Ya me lo figuraba.

—¿No vienes a jugar? —preguntó la reina señalando a un grupo de personas que Takarina no había visto antes.

—Sería para mí un honor —contestó la rubia.

Y los tres se encaminaron hacia el partido de voleibol. Tal parecía que todo el mundo estaba allí. La duquesa, el sombrerero Taichi, la liebre Sora, Yamarugo, Jounejo y otro puñado de gente extravagante a la que Takarina no conocía.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un partido normal, pero luego se percató de que no estaban jugando con una pelota, sino con un digimon.

Al acercarse para ver mejor, descubrió que era Poyomon y su nombre escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Mimi, airada.

—Nada, su majestad.

El pobre Poyomon iba rebotando de un lado al otro de la red de la cancha y no había nada que Takarina pudiera hacer para salvarlo, aunque bien mirado, no parecía como si el digimon estuviera asustado.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó una voz conocida.

Esta vez Takarina ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

—Solo quiero que esto termine —contestó con honestidad.

—Eso es cosa tuya. Es tu sueño, ¿no?

—Ya. Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

—Lo es, ¿no lo ves? Solo tienes que querer despertar y lo harás.

—Pero... —Finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con que Hikari se estaba desvaneciendo. Todo lo que quedó de ella, flotando en el aire por un segundo más, fue su boca con la lengua afuera.

¡Una gata acababa de sacarle la lengua! Se preguntó si acaso era eso lo más raro que había visto ese día, pero sería prematuro con tantas cosas curiosas que le habían pasado.

—¡Arréstenla! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! —gritó Mimi de pronto.

Takarina se sobresaltó. Por poco se había olvidado del resto.

Se dio la vuelta para averiguar qué pasaba.

—¿A quién van a arrestar?

—A ti —le susurró Jounejo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a mí? Si yo no hice nada.

—Alguien se comió mi pastel y tú eres la única extraña —acusó Mimi. Koushiro, a su lado, hacía lo posible por hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero estaba claro que no lo conseguiría.

—No es así, no fui yo...

—Tranquila —le dijo Jounejo—. Tendrás un juicio justo.

—¡Mentira! —gritó Takarina sin pensarlo; sabía de sobra que no sería un juicio justo.

* * *

—Muy bien, que pase el siguiente testigo —ordenó la reina, a lo que Jounejo saltó de su lugar y abrió la puerta para hacer pasar a la sala al testigo número...

Ah, ¿qué importaba? Takarina ya había perdido la cuenta.

Una vez más, todo el mundo estaba allí. Pero esta vez para condenarla. Y todos parecían haberla visto robando el pastel de la reina.

¡Patrañas!

Se cubrió la boca para disimular un bostezo.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera sueño dentro de un sueño? ¿Sería una ironía? ¿Una paradoja?

El nuevo testigo que había ingresado al lugar estaba relatando cómo la vio ingresar a la cocina y robar el codiciado pastel de la reina Mimi. Daba igual. Todos contaban exactamente lo mismo. Los mismos hechos. Las mismas palabras. La misma mentira.

¿Y qué podía decir ella? Ni siquiera tenía un abogado.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a quedarse dormida. Estaba sentada frente a un escritorio con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza en la palma de su mano, pero la cabeza se deslizó hasta su muñeca haciéndola dar una cabeceada que la despertó de golpe.

¡Y entonces lo supo!

Allí, justo detrás de la reina, estaba la verdadera culpable. A simple vista lucía como una planta común y corriente, solo un adorno más, pero entre un pestañeo y otro, Takarina la había visto levantar la cabeza y echar un vistazo con disimulo. Sí, aquella planta tenía ojos, y ella sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Silencio! —respondió Mimi—. No tiene derecho a hablar hasta que...

—No, es que no lo entiende. Yo no lo hice, pero sé quién es la verdadera culpable.

Un murmullo generalizado se extendió por todo el lugar.

Koushiro se inclinó para susurrarle algo a su mujer y ésta pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—¿Dice que hay otro sospechoso?

—No, sospechoso no. La culpable. Sé quién se comió su pastel. ¿No quiere usted saberlo?

—¿Y quién sería según usted?

—¡Palmon! Está justo detrás de usted. —La señaló con un dedo para mayor claridad.

Todo el mundo se giró a mirar en esa dirección.

—¿Está culpando a una planta de su delito? —preguntó Mimi indignada.

—No es solo una planta, es una digimon. Y usted lo sabe.

—Por supuesto que no lo sé.

—¡Vamos, Palmon! Muévete de una vez —suplicó Takarina. Pero la planta siguió muy quieta en su lugar.

—¡Ya he oído suficiente! —La reina estaba furiosa—. ¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Que le corten la cabeza ya!

—Pe-pero su majestad... —dijo un aterrado Jounejo.

—Cariño, deberías pensártelo mejor —comentó Koushiro—. Es solo una niña, no creo que...

—¡Silencio todo el mundo!

—¡Fui yoooo! —chilló una vocecita.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Mimi.

—Fui yo, Mimi. Lo siento mucho... —sollozó la misma voz.

La reina se bajó del estrado y caminó hacia la planta.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—¡Sí! —contestó Palmon, levantándose de improviso—. ¡Es que se veía tan apetecible!

—Bueno, parece que ya tenemos a la verdadera culpable —intercedió el sombrerero Taichi.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Mimi? —preguntó Koushiro—. ¿Quieres que le corten la cabeza?

—¡De eso nada! Mira que adorable es —comentó la reina, acuclillándose para poder abrazar a Palmon.

Takarina suspiró.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo la gata de Cheshire, apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

—Lo hice, ¿verdad? —sonrió Takarina—. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo...

—¿Qué?

—El cuento se llama Takarina en el país de las ardillas, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver las ardillas?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? —Cuando Takarina quiso voltearse a mirarla, un grupo gigantesco de ardillas invadió el lugar, llegaron a su lado y la alzaron sobre sus cabezas para llevársela—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeee!

¡Cómo odiaba a las ardillas con ese chillido espantoso que proferían!

Y lo peor era que nadie hacía ni el más mínimo intento de ayudarla. ¡Se la estaba llevando, maldita sea!

Estaba siendo secuestrada, nada más ni nada menos, que por un maquiavélico grupo de ardillas terroristas.

* * *

—¡Ardillas, hay ardillas por todos lados! ¡Suéltenme!

Takeru despertó de golpe, sudando y gritando como loco.

Miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir dónde se hallaba, pero tardó unos segundos en ubicarse. Seguía teniendo la vista empañada por el reciente sueño y el corazón le latía cual tambor.

Su habitación. Definitivamente estaba en su habitación.

—Hola dormilón —saludó una voz cantarina.

Una ola de pánico lo recorrió.

¿Acaso seguía atrapando en el país de las ardillas?

No. Un rápido vistazo a la puerta le permitió confirmar que, como creyó en un primer momento, se hallaba en su habitación.

La que acababa de hablar era Hikari. Es decir, la chica, no la gata. Lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Espero que no te importe. Tu mamá me dejó pasar...

—Hikari —dijo Takeru, como queriendo confirmar que era real y no se trataba de otro truco de su mente. De pronto recordó el sueño y trató con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse a él, pero éste se escurría de su memoria como el agua del mar volviendo atrás—. No te lo vas a creer. Ya sé de qué podemos ir disfrazados a la fiesta de Mimi.

—Deja que adivine. ¿De Takarina en el país de las ardillas?

—¿Qué has dicho? —Una gota de sudor bajó por su columna, estremeciéndole.

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ¿No es el libro que estabas leyendo? —preguntó señalando con un dedo su regazo.

Takeru descubrió allí el famoso libro con el que llevaba obsesionado un par de semanas. Estaba abierto por la mitad boca abajo. Seguro se había quedado dormido leyendo, por eso soñó lo que soñó.

—Sí, pero creí... —intentó explicarse—. Bah, da igual.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué personajes sugieres que vayamos? —preguntó Hikari con curiosidad.

—Alicia y la Gata de Cheshire.

—Pensé que era un gato.

—Sí, pero igual puede ser una gata. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sería más inteligente, ¿no crees?

—Ya. Estás loco Takeru Takaishi.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, ¿quién estará más loco? ¿El que comete locuras o el que lo sigue sin estar loco?

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? —preguntó con cierto aire de superioridad que Takeru no comprendió.

—¿El qué exactamente?

—Que pienses que yo soy quien te sigue a ti —contestó Hikari, escurriéndose de la habitación antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—Espera. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de...? —Se detuvo de golpe en mitad de un movimiento.

De repente, le pareció ver que allí, justo donde había estado Hikari hasta hace un segundo atrás, permanecía su sonrisa, trémula y burlona, sosegada. Como si toda ella hubiera desaparecido de golpe, dejando tras de sí la estela de sus dientes descubiertos.

¡Qué cosa más desconcertante!

Takeru se frotó los ojos casi con demasiado ahínco.

Allí no había nada.

Rio.

Por supuesto que no había nada.

Seguramente seguía medio dormido y lo había imaginado. Eso era todo.

O quizá se estaba volviendo loco, ¿qué más daba?

—¡Hikariii! —La llamó antes de salir en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este one-shot tiene 8.627 palabras. No puedo creer que escribiera algo tan largo de una idea tan absurda jaja. En fin, que solo quería mostrar, como Takeru, quién interpretaría a cada personaje dentro del famoso cuento de Taka...digo, Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Como siempre que escribo humor, al releerlo me parece que no tiene gracia, pero no escribí tantas palabras en vano (?). Así que aquí lo dejo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
